This breast cancer education mini-summit targets homemakers, rural women, and others whose primary work site is their home rather than a conventional work site. The goal is to reach these potentially medically under served women with information about risks for breast cancer, early detection techniques and sources, and information about how to seek state-of-the-art treatment should that become necessary. We believe that the best way to reach this population is through intermediaries who work with these women regularly on a one-on-one basis or who have contact with them through special newsletters, common interests, routine meetings, etc. The mini-summit will involve setting up an advisory group of representatives from the intermediary organizations for planning purposes prior to the actual mini-summit. The mini-summit will involve more people from these organizations; they will be provided with guest speakers, pamphlets, and resources to pass on and use to tell the homemakers and care givers about the importance of mammography in the early detection of breast cancer and emphasize to them that taking care of themselves is simply another way to take better care of their families, children, and all others who depend upon them.